Evasion of the Cold
by Swablue
Summary: "What are we going to do?" yelled the red-head furiously, "We have no parents, no home, people are chasing us around 24-7, and we still live in fear of those evil people catching us again! What are we going to do now?" "Silver..." Blue mumbled quietly.
1. Chapter 1: A Perfect Life

OK, before I begin, I would like to tell everyone whom reads this must know what happen in all of the Firered and Leafgreen volumes. If you don't, well there's going to be a lot of spoilers for everyone. Unless you really hate reading the manga or like spoilers. Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon (obviously) does not belong to me.

(I feel stupid... was I actually supposed to put a disclaimer?)

* * *

Everything was perfect. The sun had started to rise into the dark sky as the dew from the early morning glistened from the rays of the sun. The Pidgey took off from a red roof of one of the houses nearby Route One, frightened by the sudden screech of a doduo on top of a huge barn at exactly 5 AM. As the Pidgey landed in a big field, one Pidgey with strange red eyes landed on top of a pink, round pokemon. This pokemon was none other than…

"Jigglypuff!" squealed the little girl as she ran over to the Jigglypuff and Pidgey, "Want me to help you?"

The little girl reached out both her tiny hands slowly onto the Pidgey which was still sitting on top of the pink pokemon. She picked up the Pidgey and started to pet his head and while brushing dirt out of his feathers. Once done, she released the tiny bird pokemon out of her grasp, letting the Pidgey spread his wings and fly to a nearby tree stump. After landing, the Pidgey turned his head around to look at the girl in her short, black dress. He smiled at her with gratitude and flew off into the sky with his other friends.

"Byeeee!" yelled the little girl with a huge smile on her face as she waved both of her hands good bye.

"Blue!" yelled a young, petite lady with short brunette hair, "Time to come in for breakfast!"

"Coming!" replied the tiny brunette as she slowly stood up to find that Jigglypuff was now walking gloomily into the forest.

"Jiggly, want to come eat with me?" asked the little girl with a cheery voice as she was about to open the oak door to her house.

"Jiggly!" yelled out the cute pokemon in an adorable voice as she bounced on top of Blue.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" squealed the mother as she came outside with a plate with 3 pancakes placed neatly on top of each other.

"They sure are!" exclaimed a young man coming out of the same door the mother came out of with a glass of ice-cold water in his hand.

"Of course!" said the mother sweetly, "She has your great, big smile!"

"But she has your brown, creamy hair." Commented the man as they both exchanged a hug.

"But I have blue eyes!" yelled out the 5 year old proudly.

It was true. Blue was named for her beautiful blue eyes which none of her family members had in common. But she did somewhat have her parents' traits. She had brunette brown hair like her mother and she had a great big smile wherever she went which attracted many boys in her neighborhood.

Basically, she was a flirt.

She'd always use her looks and attitude to get what she wanted. She would either use fake tears or made the boy blush madly until he couldn't possibly say no to whatever she wanted.

"Mom?" asked the little girl, "May I eat outside with Jiggly?"

"Of course dear," replied the mother, "just make sure you bring out your picnic blanket from inside your room."

"Ok!" Blue chirped as she swiftly stepped up the stairs and went into her room.

Blue opened the door with a big smile on her face as she started to look around her blue room. Her eyes finally lay on her old, red-checkered picnic blanket on top of her small closet.

_How am I going to reach up there? _Blue thought as she saw that the blanket was out of reach.

"I know!" Blue yelled out loud as she ran over to her bed and started pushing it near the closet it with brute force. She then climbed on to her bouncy bed and started to jump. After she reached a good height, she jumped onto the wall and jumping from the wall to her wooden desk. She jumped from the desk and grabbed the hanging light from the ceiling. Swinging back and forth, she grabbed the blanket with her free right hand and flipped back onto the ground with expertise.

"Capture complete!" Blue said as she raised her picnic blanket in triumph.

Blue turned her body to the window and opening it wide, she yelled out, "Let's go eat Jiggly!"

As Blue walked down her front steps and into the field, a unknown dark shadow appeared in a tree next to Blue and Jigglypuff themselves.

"Sir, I think we found our next target," whispered the voice quietly as he spoke through a walkie-talkie, "It's a very young girl about 5 years old. She's very nimble on her feet and can react to different situations easily. I've been watching her for long enough to know she's also very good with pokemon, especially a Jigglypuff that follows her almost endlessly. She'd be the perfect thief, the perfect trainer. The absolute perfect choice for our group I daresay."

"Perfect," answered a low, dark voice that came out of the walkie-talkie, "Make sure you bring her to me tonight."

"Naturally," answered the boy smoothly as he turned his walkie-talkie off, "Soon you, Blue, will be one of us. Enjoy life here while you can."

* * *

Did you guys like it? I hope you guys did. I know some of you are fed up with this, but can you please review? It will help me know what I should improve on next time. :) Thank you!

-Swablue


	2. Chapter 2: A Somewhat Perfect Life

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! This one introduces Silver! Please beware of spoilers that are in this chapter. I highly suggest you read the Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen manga before you start reading this. If you've already read this manga, than go on ahead and start reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon in anyway possible.

* * *

"Silver!" yelled out a 30 year old man as he walked around a huge park.

It was a beautiful day in Viridian City. Several Nidoran scampered around as Beedrill and Butterfree sat on a tree nearby the Viridian Forest, guarding baby Caterpies and Weedles from any Pikachus that were just itching for a battle.

"Daddy!" yelled a small 2-year old running to his father from a huge tree about 3 stories high.

"Where have you been?" asked the old man slowly as he reached out for his son. "Your face's all covered in mud! What will I do with you, little rascal…"

The old man had a handkerchief in his hand and was slowly wiping away all the dirt from his son's face.

"Do you still have your handkerchief?" asked the old man as he put his own handkerchief back into his dark pocket.

"Um," mumbled the 2-year old slowly as he checked his several pockets, "I don't have it…"

The man sighed as he reached into his other pocket to pull out a new handkerchief with the name, Silver, imprinted onto the edge of it, "You have to stop loosing things, Silver. Promise me Silver you won't lose something again."

"I'm sorry…" mumbled the red-head apologetically, "I don't try to. I promise not to lose anything again daddy!"

"I see," said the man smoothly as his eyes turned to a pokemon he'd never seen in Kanto before, "Who's this pokemon?"

"Oh, this is Sneasel!" Silver grinned as he gave Sneasel a big hug, "I found him stuck in a tall, tall tree. So I climbed up and rescued him!"

The old man smiled as he said, "You'll be just fine when you grow up."

"Mr. Giovanni!" yelled a young man in a black outfit, "We have an emergency!"

Mr. Giovanni's smile quickly faded away as a brand new serious look appeared. He then stood up very fast.

"I'll be right there." Giovanni quickly said.

"Daddy?" asked Silver quietly, "What's wrong?"

There was a great silence as the wind rushed by ever so gently. Silver's father then broke the silence saying, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. You go play with Sneasel, OK?"

And with that, Mr. Giovanni ran off into the town.

Once the man was out of sight, Silver turned his head to the left to see his buddy, Sneasel, sitting down on the grass under the 3 story tall tree, looking into the sky. Silver walked up to him, crossed his legs, and sat down as the wind blew gently against his hair.

"Did you know that my name is Silver?" asked the red-head, catching Sneasel's attention, "That was my daddy just now. He works for a big company that uses pokemon like you! Daddy is so important, that everyone does what he asks them to do. But I've never gone inside his building…"

Sneasel turned his head to the side to look at the boy who now had his legs up to his chest, holding them tightly with his two arms.

"Daddy always says it's dangerous to go inside," mumbled Silver sadly, "but, I want to see what he does. He must do something great inside there. I want there to be more time I can spend with daddy."

Sneasel then turned his head to the green grass and stared at it for a long time.

"That's why I'm going to be just like daddy!" yelled out the 2-year old as he stood up, "I'm going to be the strongest and I'll be some brave and always be there for daddy! Then he won't have to worry about me!"

Sneasel stood up at the sudden eagerness that Silver just showed off. He thought the kid was very determined and had a warm heart for others.

"Sneasel?" asked the little kid now staring into Sneasel's red eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sneasel." said the pokemon quickly. Silver assumed this meant, go ahead.

"Will you be my pokemon?" Silver politely asked as Sneasel widened his eyes in shock but said nothing, "I need a pokemon to be my partner, but I don't have any. So will you?"

Sneasel jumped onto him and gave him a surprising, yet gentle hug.

"So, does this mean you say yes?" asked the red-head.

After Sneasel nodded his head and gave a great big smile, Silver then asked him, "Now how am I going to capture you? I don't have money so…"

Silently at the large tree trunk, a young girl, started to turn on a walkie-talkie.

"Boss, I think I've found just the person we needed."

"Excellent, please go ahead with the information."

"It's a very small boy named Silver and about 2 years old. He has red hair and he wears a dark blue fleece with black boots. He had a very determined personality and at a young age already dreams of becoming the strongest in battling. He's also son of the Mr. Giovanni himself sir. I'd say that this is the one we want."

"Perfect. Why don't you prepare to take him tonight? Just make sure you do this one hour ahead of time before Carl makes his move to take the girl."

"Absolutely, I will not fail you, sir."

And with that, the girl shut off the walkie-talkie and looked back at the little boy sitting in the grass still talking about all the possibilities of where he could get a pokeball from.

"I could ask this old man on the street, but daddy thinks he's crazy because he always wants his coffee and throws a tantrum if not given, I could also ask this lady spreading a repel on her garden, but daddy told me not to talk to strangers, but I can't go into the Pokemart and STEAL something…"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review if you have time!

-Swablue

PS: Did anyone get the joke at the end?


	3. Chapter 3: Knocked Out

This took WAY too long. I was procrastinating because I was lazy. But then I noticed that some of you guys wanted to see more of the story. So I continued. :D So here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe in any way possible. You know what? You guys know this so I'm not going to say a disclaimer anymore. OK? OK.

* * *

"Ok, Sneasel, this is the plan." Little Silver told Sneasel as they walked down the little road, "All we have to do is go to the Viridian Gym leader. Daddy says that the leader is super strong and he can help me with pokemon! I just have to find him!"

Silver slowly walked to the end of the road to see the huge Viridian Gym. It stood proud and tall with many dents from previous battles with other challengers. He stopped at the main entrance of the building and stared at the huge metal doors. Silver glanced at Sneasel whom was standing proudly right next to him with a determined yet happy look on his face. The little boy could tell that he was very excited.

"Ok Sneasel. Let's push the doors open now." told the little boy as he placed his hands onto the door.

Silver stared at the shiny door as he took a deep breath. Then, with all his and Sneasel's might, they slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room. The room looked like it had absolutely nothing except some white tiles on the ground. It was very quiet in the dark room. It was so quiet, that you could hear the footsteps of the 2 males now taking a look around the eerie room.

"Mr. Gym leader!" yelled out little Silver as he stepped near the middle of the gym area, "Are you there?"

Echoes were heard due to Silver's yell as Silver guessed that the Gym leader wasn't there. Silver and Sneasel continued to look around the gym until…

"Sneasel!" yelled out Silver with cries of elation, "Come over here!"

Sneasel turned around and ran over to where Silver standing in awe. Silver was standing near a bunch of posters and statues that almost looked lifelike.

"Sneasel, look at this one!" said the 2-year old as he pointed at the pictures on the billboard, "This one is a picture of me and daddy! The gym leader is friends with daddy? That's cool! Oh and look! This one is a picture of a big building with an R on top!"

Silver kept describing each picture, noticing every detail that was in it. Sneasel just stared at each picture, one by one with no interest whatsoever.

"Oh well, we should be getting back to daddy's house." moaned Silver as he looked at Sneasel in the eye, "I hope we have rice today! I really hate daddy's noodles…"

As he as Sneasel headed out the door, Silver accidentally kicked something with his black boots. Noticing it, he picked it off the ground and studied it carefully. Then with a surprising voice, he yelled out, "Sneasel! Guess what I found! It's a pokeball!"

Sneasel turned around swiftly to look at the pokeball the little 2-year old held in his tiny grasp. A sudden smile appeared on his face matching the great big smile Silver was expressing. As Silver cheered hurray with Sneasel, a man slowly walked up to the boy with a serious look on his face. Silver quickly looked around since he had heard a faint clomping of shoes. He turned his head to see his father, walking up to him slowly.

"Daddy!" exclaimed the 2-year old as he ran over to hug in father tightly with Sneasel walking calmly behind, "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What is it?" Giovanni asked as he started chuckling at his son's happiness.

"I found a pokeball!" exclaimed the little boy as he held out the pokeball to his father.

"That's nice," said Giovanni as he took the ball from Silver's tight hands, "do you plan on capturing Sneasel?"

"Yup!"

"I see… would you like me to help you?"

"OK daddy!"

"You have to throw the pokeball at the pokemon in order to catch it."

"OK."

"Try throwing it at Sneasel."

"OK."

Silver took back the pokeball in his father's hand and stared at it deeply. Finally, he threw the pokeball lightly onto the pokemon's head which then sucked the pokemon into the red and white sphere. After 3 shakes of the pokeball, the pokeball snapped shut and rested on the white tiled floor. Silver quickly reached down and grabbed the pokeball with his 2 hands to see little Sneasel smiling from inside.

"Congratulations, Silver." smiled the old man happily as he walked over to where his son was staring at the pokemon.

"Thank you daddy." smiled Silver happily as he let out his pokemon, "Let's be best friends forever Sneasel!"

The man smiled as he looked at his beloved son who was now patting Sneasel on the head.

"Silver, let's go." said Giovanni simply as he walked towards the metal door.

"Why?" asked the red-head with curiosity.

"We're taking our picture together today." said the man as he continued walking towards the exit to the gym.

"OK!" yelled Silver enthusiastically, "Wait for me!"

Silver ran after the man with his new friend Sneasel following behind as the man turned his head and gave a little smirk to his beloved son.

* * *

"The picture looks great daddy!" smiled the little boy as he and Sneasel looked at the brand new picture in his hands, "You even have Sneasel in the picture!"

"I'm glad you like it." grinned the man as he looked back at the little boy.

"SIR!" yelled a young man in a black suit running over to Giovanni, "We have another situation!"

Giovanni moaned as knelt down to Silver's height and said, "Silver, why don't you go back home first, I'll be right back."

"OK…" mumbled Silver softly as Giovanni stood back up and walked with the man to a building near Route 1.

"Let's go Sneasel!" exclaimed Silver as they ran past the sign that read Route 2.

As Silver and Sneasel ran through the forest, a shadow looked at him from a tree. Staring at his face, the shadow jumped into a bush and ran behind more oak trees, cutting a little tree growing from the side of a row of trees.

"Sneasel!" yelled out Silver as he waved his hands, "Look at this! The little tree that always blocks our shortcut to my dad's house is cut! Let's go there!"

They both walked through the shortcut to see a little house standing nearby. It was a very plain house, but it was a strong house, nonetheless.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." Silver said to the ice and dark type pokemon, "You must be hungry after being stuck in that tree."

Sneasel plopped onto the ground as Silver opened the door to the small house. He opened up the shiny black refrigerator and looked inside. Once he had found what he wanted, he picked it up and walked out to the open again.

"Sneasel I found some Ice berries! Daddy got them on a trip to Johto once! They have ice in the name so I'm sure you'll think these are grea—" yelled out Silver as he looked at the ice type pokemon lying on the grass.

Silver realized something was wrong. He knelt down by Sneasel's side to take a closer look. Sneasel had many injuries and was breathing heavily. Many of which were scratches.

"Sneasel!" cried out Silver in alarm after he'd processed what had happen to his beloved partner, "We have to take you to a pokemon center! Quick!"

Silver then took out Sneasel's pokeball, returned him, and ran back to his shortcut. Only to find that it was blocked by a tree again.

"Why is it blocked?" asked Silver to himself in frustration as he stared at his obstacle.

"Don't you know?" replied a young female as she walked up to Silver with a Meowth in her hand, "Once you go inside a building, the tree automatically appears again."

_That's weird… _thought Silver as he stared at the strange lady. "But who are you? And why do you have a weird mask on you face?"

"You'll know why soon enough." chuckled the girl as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, Silver was blown back by a huge whirlwind of air and was pushed back into a huge tree that slammed against his head and back.

"Daddy…" Silver croaked as he slumped into a state of unconsciousness. The lady pulled him up and placed him, along with herself onto the bird pokemon and they both flew off.

Just at that very moment, Mr. Giovanni came back from his little situation at his company.

"Beedrill, use Cut!" yelled the loud man as the Beedrill sliced through the thin tree with ultimate ease, "Son! I'm home!"

Giovanni stared around the little field with no one in it. Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

He started to look around as his eyes glanced over at something shimmering in the grass. He looked down to see the picture that he and his son had just taken.

_He was kidnapped. _thought Mr. Giovanni as he stared into the sky with worry. He turned around and went into his house to grab a computer. He opened a document and started to type…

_Today was supposed to be a wonderful day with my son. However, my son was kidnapped by someone with only a picture left behind. No matter what, I swear that I will find him at all costs. No matter how long._

* * *

That wasn't bad... not bad at all. :3 I need to make my stories longer... I'll try... I hope you enjoyed this! You don't have to review but if you want to, please go right ahead. Reviews help writers to write better. :)

-Swablue


End file.
